Diary of a Bishonen
by AuthoressOfTheDarknessFlame
Summary: Hiei, we all love him, but what really goes on in the mind of this demented little man? Well I've typed the truth! Read and see into the mind of an evil little dude and see what there is to see!


Howdy again I got this crazy Idea to Write a diary of Hiei's and I'm sure it's probably been done before so I apoligeise if this is true. Also if dates arn't right then I didn't know better. also I don't have spell check so any mistakes I make and don't catch I am very sorry for.

night of 11/21

Today I have been asked to "Babysit" Yusuke and Kuwabara as we go into the dark tournament. Kurama will be in my assistence. I have faith in Yusuke but I am ashamed to have the dimwhitted ogre on my team. I fought the urge to slice his head off today, I knew I would have to spend even more time on this forsaken planet if I had acted. I feel as though I am obligated to say that when this torment is finally over I am going to find the closest looking deamon to Kuwabara and mince it till it is in fine specks across my leafy floor. When we go to this tournament I am going to keep in hiding away from these imbasils as long as I phyically can. I have always had a dislikeing for humans, they are the reason for my torment. Why must the world revolve around this lower class speices, I mean they can't even see through a measly peice of fruit. They can't do anything for themselves and are a lazy bunch of rats. Some even resemble rats. I take into acount Kuwabara, the rat boy of them all. Spending time amongst them they thought would make me kinder and gentler but oh that is in their mistake. This imprisionment has only fueled the fire of my animosity. As I write to you one of them is walking near, they seem to resemble a rat too, possibly one of the Rat Boy's relitives. They even have the hidious red-orange hair. It appears to be a woman, she has a purse,and a bag of food in her hands. As I am observing her primitive behavior I am noticeing her frquently looking in this tree. I am beggining to think she senses me. She must be one of "Them". I am growing anxious and want to run far away but I can't then for sure will my existence be reveiled. Well while I ponder these facts I might as well say that this diary is not of my own free will but Koinma has asked me to also my sychiatrist (who has delt in the super natural for years) wants a copy. They taught me how to read and write I caught on quickly but not of the aspireation to learn but just because it is my nature and I know that they knew that. That could only be the reason for them tieing me down and then drilling all the information into my head all at once. I don't see the reason behind it except for the fact that it will help them dig further into the black hole of my mind. They have also hexed me into writing daily making me _want_ to write. I dispise it but yet cannot stop. I want to roam free and chop down forests with a swipe of my blade but this hex is holding down to the confinements of this tree and simple leather bound diary. Odviously the hex has made me pour my heart and soul into it's contents. I so desparetly want to stop but yet again I say I can't! I also believe that they are doing this to make me a more talkitive person but it won't work I say! It won't! Ok I've taken a few moments to calm myself down I am better now. The lady has sat on a park bench and is looking at my tree, This alone angers me. I have made a plan I will climb down from the tree and slowly walk away and find a better tree somewhere else.

Later night 11/21

Ok I went down the tree which did startle her she calmed when all came into focus I said good evening and moved on. When I found a suitable tree I saw a cop car pull up near where I reside. They yelled and said,"Come down from the tree with your hands up!" I waited momentarily to help assure myself that it wasn't me they were speaking to. But I soon discovered it was me. Knowing my true identity could not be discovered I took my cloak and wrapped it around above my waist making the appearence of a black shirt. I came down with my arms above my head as they had asked. They took me and checked me out then shoved me into a car and we drove away. Now I am sitting in their confinements writing and they are monitering my every movement. They read what I have wrote and odviously labled me crazy. Which does have its up side like being locked by yourself. It's bliss! Oh great they are asking me to stop momentarily for questions.

I am back and must say that lieing to those men would have been hard but not for I! I am Hiei Jagonshi do not mess with me! They asked me if I had a home and just as Horo and I had planned I said yes. Then they asked where, I gave them Horo's address. They asked me for a phone number and I again I stuck with Horo. We had planned from the start for this type of occaion. They called and got a hold of Horo and asked him if he knew me and of course he said yes, then volenteired to come retrive me. He is on his way now.

I am now in a room of Horo's and am writing. He told me that, that woman had a stalker and thats why she was paranoied. Also he said no matter what stay in hiding and that he was gald he had gone over the rules for if a situation would come up. He has told me to live here I protested but he said it would possibly shorten my time if I were to stay in a closed and controlled enviornment. I wish through the hex to keep writing but I know I must sleep if I am to ever write again, I am dreading the morrow good night.

11/22

Again I am writing, as you now know this is under extreme protest. Any way today I am to meet Kurama at this favoritte coffe shop, The Cafe Da La Foax, or something like that. I am to leave in about half an hour. He unfortunatly called to remind me and said that for me to forget, was for me to be in extreme trouble with Koinma, which as you know I am trying desparetly to avoid. Ok the night was fine execpt for the bed. I can't stand them, and I was forced to sleep on one. It was scratchy and bumpy and absolutly horendus. I want free from these earthly binds, I so desparetly miss my demon home. I miss the tree I had. The dead leaves and the empty forest about me, the shrill call of empty space, I love it there so desolate and serene. I just want so badly to return. I had it all out there, the death, the destruction. Oh how I wish to return. All I had to do was practice dilligently with my Katana and I was happy. I now only have a simple goal to stay hidden and to be good. I miss my freedom and I now look back and see the stupidity in my actions, but once I am free I will return and do my work, but much more carefully. No one will ever know of what I have done, not even you Koinma! Well the time is drawing near to when I must go see Kurama.

3:00 11/22

I am back and writing about our talk. He told me about how last nights episode got me no points but could possibly cost me something. He offered to take me in for a while, while his mother was gone on buisness. That would be aproximatly 3 weeks. I told him I was fine at Horo's and that there would be no need. After a while I'll be on the streets again and alone, oh so alone. We started to discuss what our teams stratigy would be. (We spoke of it like a video game to deturr all notions of suspition.) I suggested we target Kuwabara and train him to be precise and aggresive. I suggested we make it clear that long speals don't win battles but good tecniques do. He said all of that was good and true but we must really think about what we NEED, not what would be recommended. I said need was something to be covered in peices not in one moment in time, that there are so many imperfections, that need, was not even comprehensible. He of course did not agree. He said we had needs but he just needed help to discover them. I suggested to him the possiblity of making them stronger by way of magic, but he denied. We finally came to the conclusion that nothing we could offer would help them. Both of them knew combat and needed no reminder of what pain they would endure. Kurama also said that time was all we had to rely on to make them better fighters. Next we dicided to look into some of the scemes being devised, we had no luck. We only had what we knew so far. The talk was absolutly useless and we both agreed on that. We knew there would be surprises that we couldn't begin to plan for. He told me when we would next be meeting and he told me he would remind me on the day of. Next we just talked about life and what was going on. I didn't like it much, but it was a change from my everyday of running. We discussed my attire and he said I had a good disguise. I had a blue shirt of Horo's and a pair of blue jeans that Kurama had given me for Christmas two years before. We talked about Yusuke and the Rat Boy. I sort of enjoyed myself. Kurama had bought me a latte and it was pretty good. He himself had a frappaccino. Then I went out for a bit, wandering in the streets. I felt that since I wasn't being compelled by hex to write that I should go and train with my Katana. I hid in a back ally way and then zoomed and far as I could go. I found myself in an open feild surronded buy a group of trees. I went into the little cove and started my work. I did all the preparations and then went to chop the trees in two. I hacked at those trees for hours and then decided I was being too conspicuious and decided to leave. I came back to Horo's house to find him on his living room floor completely waisted. He was in pain. I picked him up and took him to his room. I layed him on his bed and he fell asleep. I went to my room and started to write. I hear him now throwing up into a waist paper basket. Oh how humans sicken me.

Tomorrow I am going to see Ukina with Kuwabara, he invited himself although I did say absolutly not, Kurama is making me be considerate to the young love puppy I mean rat's emotions. I can't wait to see her again, she speaks so happily, she says that the quest for her brother is so devistating, I wish I could tell her true, but I know it would break her heart to hear her brother is a criminal and a murderer. I promised her I would help her find "him" and I am holding true to that promise but I just can't find myself. She really is the only happiness I have if you can even call it happiness. I love seeing her and hearing about her past and about what she knows of her "brother" alot of it's true suprisingly enough. She knows the past with great expertise, she remembers everything our father told her. I ran away and never tried to find him. She on the other hand, got to live with dad and always got to see him. I have never met him. Come to think of it I was too young when I ran away from that Island to remember my mom. All I remember are the pack of theives I grew up knowing. She once told me my mother came to visit him many years after I had been fully grown. I was about 170, when it happened and she came to see if I had found my father but her serch was useless. I had seen no reason in finding my father I mean he left me on that island to rott with thousand of woman all by myself. It of course disgusted me. Love is a meaningless emotion, look at Kuwabara drooling over my sister. That is disgusting, she is beautiful and young and loving but then Kuwabara is ugly and resembling an old man. He does not deserve my sister and my sister deserves better. I've tried from the sidelines to get Kuwabara to lay off, but all he thinks is that I'm competition, well I don't like my SISTER that way. I just want her to be happy with a nice demon boy who will live as long as she will, and love her like only a good demon can. I would tell Kuwabara that I am Ukina's brother but the blab would tell her and she would be devistated. Horo is calling me for dinner so I will write later, till then, Oyasuminasai!

Well I like it and I hope you did, now don't be critical of hiei's personality I mean do we really know what goes on inside his head? Any way I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

DB: I didn't have to do the disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kryll: But I do own DB(Disclainer Buddy)


End file.
